Insert Random Title Here
by CMPunkFanGirl
Summary: I know its a bad title, but please read! This is not only a crossover between Hetalia and Pokemon, It also is combined with Harry Potter! The characters from the different universes travel through Johto. Bad guys are everywhere, read to find out about tis


A/N: My first crossover fic! Yay! I know the title is bad, but please read! Reviews make a happy blazikenrocks! I know, the user says blazes-crossovers, but this is my crossover account PLEASE R&R. This is a crossover between Pokemon, Hetalia, and Harry Potter

Here is the Main Character List

From Hetalia:

America/Alfred

England/Arthur

Germany/Ludwig

Italy/Feliciano

France/Francis

Japan/Kiku

Canada/Matthew

Russia/Ivan

From Harry Potter:

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasly

Albus Dumbledore(wont call by first name)

Severus Snape(wont call by first name)

Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasly

Fred and George Weasly

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

From Pokemon

Ash

Gary

Silver

Ethan

Rangers (Kellyn, Kate, Solana, Wendy, Crawford, Minami)

Bad Guys:

Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Archer, Ariana, Petrel, Proton, Giovanni(NOT), HG/SS grunts)

Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Charon, Cyrus, grunts)

Team Magma/Aqua (Maxie(magma), Archie(Aqua), Magma/Aqua grunts)

Team Dim Sun (grunts, admins…. Ill get back to you on the captains)

Go Rock Squad (Go Rock Quads(Shadows of Almia, yes they were bad guys once…) Grunts, Ill get back to you with the captain)

Pairings:

Hetalia:

AmericaxEngland

GermanyxItaly

CanadaxFrance

And that's it (except for the fact than when I go to get the people from the different universes, each universe is going to be one chapter long)! If you read the whole list, I will give you a cyber kitten!

Insert Random Title Here Chapter 1

_In the world of Hetalia, Yes its one of the world conferences, PERFECT TO GRAB THOSE 8 NATIONS…. MUAHAHAHA…_

"…Because I'm the hero!" America finished off his speech

"When will you STOP calling yourself a hero you git!" England yelled at America

Mackenzie was floating through a portal into the universe of Hetalia. I should mention that shes from the world of Pokémon, and she is psychic. Her psychic powers were strong, but could still get out of control. She was floating on her back, her iPod on her stomach and headphones in her ears. She left her backpack with her travelling partner, Fran.

She didn't notice the portal was ending so she flew out of the portal and landed on the floor of the conference room with a thud. Everyone was staring at her as she stood up. She rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry about that, didn't notice the portal was ending, I had better introduce myself, I, am Mackenzie Oak, from the Pokémon universe. I have come to take a select 8 nations to the Pokémon universe.

"Why did you come here?" Germany asked

"I take a select 8-10 people from two different universes, and a two or three from my universe on a journey through one of the Pokémon regions. Two years ago I took 20 people through Sinnoh. Titled me as Sinnoh's champion after we went through the league though"

"Which region are we going to be travelling through?" Japan asked

"Johto!" Mackenzie replied "I'm hoping to become Pokémon master and top coordinator!"

"What's a Pokémon coordinator?" America asked

"A Pokémon coordinator partakes in Pokémon contests. When we get into Johto, I'll show you my signature performance" Mackenzie replied

"Now which 8 of us are going with you?" Hungary asked

"America, England, Germany, Italy, France, Japan, Canada, and Russia" Mackenzie replied

"YES! THE HERO GETS TO GO!" America yelled

England ignored it and moved on with his life.

"I will be giving you your Pokémon now. (A/N: All the poke balls will be tossed to their respective country, so I don't have to write it all, just telling you now) America, you get a Starly! England, you get a Chimchar! Germany, you get a Machop, Italy, you get a Meowth! France, you get a Luvdisc (you know why…)! Japan, you get a Meditite! Canada, you get a Bidoof! And Russia, you get a Hitmontop!" Mackenzie said

"Wow, Starly? It has the word 'Star' in its name so it fits me perfectly" America smiled

"Wait and see America wait and see. It might not be what you think it's like" Mackenzie replied

All the nations who got a poke ball tried to open it to see what their Pokémon looked like. America got his out first (surprisingly), and the rest followed what he did. Just goes to show you, you don't have to throw a poke ball.

America smiled wider. He got his own little bird. He hugged it and then got pecked on the head.

"Ow, hey!" America said

England rolled his eyes and then looked at his Chimchar. The Chimchar was so happy to be out of its poke ball after so long, it hopped into England's arms. England giggled.

Germany smiled "Finally, something strong to be with, other then me!" he said then muttered "And maybe someone who will listen to me…"

Italy smiled and asked "Can Meowth make pasta?"

"It can slice noodles for you to make pasta, yes" Mackenzie replied then Italy smiled wider.

France face palmed. A Pokémon shaped like a heart, great. "Thanks Mackenzie…" he said

"No problem! I had to catch these Pokémon before I got here… It was tough, but I finished the task!" Mackenzie said happily

Japan released his Pokémon. Meditite was meditating, like it always does. "Is it always like this?" he asked

"Yes, does that almost all day. Unless you're in a Pokémon battle…" Mackenzie replied

Canada smiled "It's a beaver! Beavers are cute!" He giggled

Russia smiled evilly when he saw Hitmontop. He knew it could evolve into two different things. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee.

"We're going over to Hogwarts now to get the rest of the people needed to go on the tour" she said then she opened up the portal with a snap of her fingers. She let the nations that she was taking with her into the portal, and when Hungary tried to get in, Mackenzie kicked her back into her chair. She hopped into the portal herself and then closed it.

Italy then chimed in "Pastaaaaaaaaa~"

End note: Please R&R~! I wanna know how I did… It's updated, thanks to my first reviewer for the help 8D


End file.
